Blue Eye Savior
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: When Prince Linchou of the Minazuki Kingdom is under the grasp of a demon, kidnaps Princess Maron from the Kuskabe Kingdom. Only one person could save her, Prince Chiaki of the Nagoya kingdom.
1. The Kidnapping starts!

_In the kingdom of Kuskabe…_

"This totally sucks. Stupid princess practice…" An auburn haired girl muttered while clenching a baton. She threw it into the air and did some backflips gracefully and a cartwheel and caught the baton in the air. She smiled and then sat abruptly down on the garden floor.

"Bravo. Beautiful display of work! But you look frustrated as usually Princess Maron. But you still look beautiful." A blue haired boy with brown eyes stepped out from behind a tree.

"Prince Chiaki!" Maron exclaimed while trying to hide a blush that came up. She stepped away from him.

"Oh…Maron, no need to hid it." Chiaki said as he put his arms around her waist.

"Chiaki, stop!" Maron said as she pushed him away.

"Maron, are you doing this for Miyako!" Chiaki said angrily as that thought came into his head.

"Yes. She's my best friend and you know she has a crush on you!" Maron replied back defiantly. She stepped back.

"Well, Maron. You ALSO know that I like you, not her!" Chiaki said and finally cornered her to the wall of the garden. He grasped her chin with his fingers. As she started to protest he kissed her.

"I hate you Chiaki!" Maron said as she finally got out of the liplock. She pushed him away and started escaping. Chiaki blocked her way from going to her room.

"Maron!" Chiaki said grasping her chin to make her look at him in the eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

"Everything you do! It's always so perfect! Now you start ste--" Maron started saying but Chiaki covered her mouth from saying any more. He quickly glanced around before starting to talk again.

"We are going to your room to talk about this." Chiaki said while dragging Maron by the hand to her room.

"Chiaki!" Maron said with a hint of temper. "YOU'RE ONLY ALLOWED TO GO INSIDE MY ROOM IF I INVITE YOU!" Chiaki sighed and kissed her again before continuing dragging her into her room.

_Meanwhile in a different kingdom…_

Another prince with brown hair and glasses was walking through his kingdom when a bunch of paintings caught his eyes. He looked at one that was painted beautifully of a garden filled with detail. A voice came into his head and he kept staring.

"Good day Prince Linchou." Greeted the merchant. "I see you're interested in the Beauty Garden.

"Yes, I am. I'll like to buy it." Prince Linchou said and took of his glasses smirking evilly.

"Uh…yes." The merchant said taken aback by the attitude change.

"So…this boy seeks the heart of a princess…" the demon now with Linchou thought. "He needs to stop being shy…and also needs to be more forward. How helpful that he's a prince."

_Back to the kingdom of Kuskabe…_

"Chiaki…why did you do that to me!" Maron whined.

"Maron, you know I told you to keep quiet about the stealing! We're doing it to keep evil from spreading again!" Chiaki said.

"Maron!" a voice suddenly called out.

"Sinbad!" another one called out. Two small apprentice angels floated from the window, one a female with green hair and green eyes and the other a male purple hair and yellow eyes.

"What!" Chiaki and Maron both asked at the same time.

"We sensed a demon again!" Fin, the female with green hair and green eyes said.

"Yep, problem is…it's not in this kingdom or yours Chiaki." Access, the male with purple hair and yellow eyes finished up.

"This is proving a problem. It means it could be in the nearby kingdoms. The closest ones are Miyako's (darts a look at Chiaki) or…Linchou's." Maron said after analyzing the report. A knock came from the door.

"Yes?" Maron said.

"Princess Maron, Prince Linchou is requesting to see you." A maid's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Eh! Ok, tell him I'm coming." Maron said. "I'll be right back Chiaki. Just to see why Linchou's is visiting." Maron smiled and left the room. Including leaving her pendant behind.

"Something's up." Chiaki muttered. He glanced outside Maron's window. "What! How come there are so many guards here!"

"Sinbad! The feeling of the demon just got stronger!" Access exclaimed.

_Meanwhile with Maron…_

"Hello Linchou! What a surprise. You came to visit me. Is there anything wrong?" Maron asked as soon as she arrived. She was pushed against the wall by a hard force. When she opened her eyes again, Linchou was in front of her.

"Maron, I'll be taking you back with me to my kingdom for a while." Linchou said.

"Linchou…stop…you're hurting me…" Maron winced as he was holding her hand against the way tightly. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it against her mouth. The last thing she saw was Linchou's smiling face before totally blacking out.

_What do you think? Miyako will come into the story soon, don't worry. Reviews please_

_-Chibi_


	2. Linchou under the Demon's Influence

"Maron!" Chiaki yelled as he was in his Sinbad form. He spotted her figure in Linchou's arms.

"Oh no! Jeanne has been kidnapped by Linchou! It looks like he's under demon influence!" Access exclaimed in horror. Next to them near the window was Fin who was holding Maron's crufix.

"Maron you baka! You should have taken your crufix with you EVERYWHERE!" Fin yelled startling the boys next to her who edged further away from her as she cried.

"Access, you go comfort Fin…I have to figure out what's going on…" Chiaki said while clenching his hand. Access shook his head.

"I will go comfort Fin…but we are going to find out where the painting is. You plan your strategies here…and figure out how to knock these guards out. I'll send the card. " Access said as soldiers from Linchou's kingdom stood near the entrance. Chiaki nodded. Everyone raced off to separate directions.

_At Linchou's Kingdom…_

Linchou threw Maron on a bed. He grinned at her figure. Such a precious catch. Soon to belong only to him to touch and taste. He moved onto the bed just as Maron's eyes slowly opened.

_At another corner of Linchou's House…_

Fin and Access floated in. Access in front of Fin protectively.

"Fin, everything will be alright ok?" He whispered. Fin looked at him still teary-eyed. Access flinched. This was going to be very hard. A scream interrupted their mission to find the painting.

"Maron!" Fin exclaimed at hearing the scream.

"Fin! We have to find the painting!" Access said as he held onto her to not let her go towards the scream.

"But---!" Fin protested. Access suddenly clutched his head.

"Fin…get under me…" Access muttered as pain came through his head.

"What! Why are you being so perverted?" Fin exclaimed.

"I'm not…it's the…painting…" Access said before he fell on top of Fin unconscious. Fin look from under Access. Her eyes spot the painting that the demon was living in. Her eyes widen.

_At the Kusakabe Kingdom…_

Chiaki sighed as he knocked out the last soldier from Linchou's Kingdom. Maron's guards rushed over to take the soldier to a place where Maron will later decide what to do with him. One of the guards asked Chiaki, "Is Princess Maron going to be alright?" Chiaki looked at him and sighed. "I don't know…but she should be…I'm rescuing her later…everyone must take care of her kingdom…" He replied with a determined look on his face. All of the sudden he hears Maron's scream. His eyes widen.

"GET ME MY HORSE RIGHT NOW!" He yells as he runs towards the main gate.

_Where Maron is…_

Maron had woken up to see Linchou's eyes filled with evil and lust. She screamed in horror and backed away.

"Maron darling. You can't run away from here since you're in my kingdom. You will be mine, to taste, look, and touch only." He drawls as he corners her into the wall.

"Linchou, stop this nonsense." Maron stammered in fear.

What do you think """ I added another part so don't review yet!

-Chibi


	3. The Fun's about to begin for Sinbad

"Why should I?" Linchou asked as he forcefully kissed her and threw her onto the bed once again and going on top of her tearing at her clothes. Maron desperately thought, "CHIAKI!" Linchou put kisses down her neck as he was taking off his clothes putting a pause towards taking off hers. She moaned and tears streamed down her cheeks. Linchou stops what he does as something is stuck in Maron's hair. He looked at it and Maron saw it.

I will come for Prince Linchou's Painting Located in the Great Hall, The Beauty Garden.

At 5 O'clock…

-Sinbad

"Curses!" Linchou said as he clenched the note. "Just when I was with my wife-to-be…I'll take care of this matter later…" He threw the note on the floor. Maron struggled to get out of Linchou's grasp.

"Let me go!" She screamed. Linchou ripped her top revealing her bra.

"Shut up are else you're getting it." He said smirking at her fearful eyes. "Say that I only belong to Linchou now." Maron's eyes widened and then hardened.

"NO! I LOVE CHIAKI! He's the only one to touch me!" Maron screamed as she fought harder. Linchou's eyes got darker and he slapped her. As her tearful eyes turned to face his, he clutched his head and backed away.

"Linchou?" Maron asked apparently worried and still wary. He looked up, Maron gasped. One eye was black and another was green. He ran out the door. Maron got up weakly and then fell down. Her power was drained from fighting Linchou. But she had to get out of here. A couple of maids arrive in the room. Maron looks up wearyingly. She spots that they are also under the influence of the Demon.

"Mistress Kusakabe. We will change you into the gown Prince Linchou requested you be in." They all chorused apparently dully. They walked closely to the bed, there were 20 in total. 4 went to guard the door, the other 10 went to guard the door outside, and the 3 of the other maids forced Maron to obey them. The other three brought the gown in. Maron gasped in horror. It was white but it was also see through.

"NO WAY I'M GOING TO WEAR THAT!" Maron yelled.

"You will have to, since you are getting married to Prince Linchou tonight." Another maid said as she took Maron's bottom part of the ripped dress she was wearing off.

"What! I'm getting married to Linchou!" Maron muttered.

"Yes you are." Linchou's voice came from the doorway. "And our special guest Sinbad will be here to see it including the police." Maron whirled around and saw Linchou looking at her appreciatively.

"I shall enjoy your body later." He said smirking as he walked out. Maron realized she was only wearing her underwear and her bra when Linchou had walked in and struggled harder.

"Should we knock her out?" One of the maids asked.

"She is getting harder to control." Another said. Everyone gave each other another and a second later Maron blacked out.

_Outside of Linchou's castle…_

Chiaki stared up at the castle which was gloomier than the last he seen it. He noticed the police talking to Linchou. Fin and Access floated next to him.

"I'm going to find Maron!" Fin declared. The boys grabbed her and whispered, "Fin, be quiet! They'll notice us!" Fin's eyes noticed something. She dragged the boys' hands away from her.

"Get inside without the horse! Linchou's Demon is setting up a border for none to enter. Chiaki and Access nodded. Both of them jumped over the gate with Fin. As they were in the bushes, Chiaki quickly discussed the plan.

"Fin and Access go find Maron and try to see if she could transform into Jeanne. It would be a great help. If unable to just stick around to see everything doesn't end up in a total disaster for me or Maron. I will try to seal the painting." Chiaki whispered. Fin shook her head.

"You and Maron have to seal it. The demon has gotten stronger and it needs 2 pins to seal it." Fin said disagree. Chiaki and Access stared at Fin in aghast. This was going to be a LONG night…

Miyako was looking at something Linchou handed her besides the note from Sinbad. She looked up at him in confusion.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO MARON? WHAT! MARON TOLD ME NOTHING!" Miyako yelled. Linchou calmly smiled.

"She couldn't since I took her to my house, to get to know her better;" Linchou said smiling, "So what's the plan to trap Sinbad?" Miyako went; "hohoho…"

"Miyako Special 1! Sinbad will be captured!" Miyako said cheerfully. Chiaki clenched his fist. Access and Fin looked at Chiaki who was radiating flames. They stared at each other, and then nodded. They both flew to Chiaki's ears and whispered the plan to him. His eyes brightened and he nodded. That was when he spotted a policeman walking over. He grinned. This was going to be fun.

Ehehe…sorry it took so long…""


	4. Sinbad Appears!

Tehehe…firstly…I want to apologize for not writing for a LONG time…I couldn't think of any good ideas. Thanks to those who reviewed

John, the policeman sighed as he shone his flashlight at several places in the castle grounds. He was about to head back into the castle to report to Miyako but a sound stopped him from doing so. He walked towards the source of the noise taking out his gun while he did so. On the floor was someone sobbing. (Haha…do you know who that is?) He relaxed when he saw it was just a girl.

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked politely. The girl turned around and the police guy's heart rate speed up. She had emerald eyes with light green hair and was wearing a dress that showed a bit way too much of cleavage while the bottom of the dress was a bit too short. She seemed like a wood nymph to him. His head started to think perverted thoughts. Another figure appeared with light white flowing hair and deep blue eyes. The eyes had an evil spark in them if one looked closely. John drooled at the sight of two lovely "ladies." (one of them is definitely not a girl!) Meanwhile, Access was growing angrily by the minute as he saw the guy's perverted thoughts. When John was about to touch Fin with his hands to raise her up…you could guess what happened.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FIN!" Access yelled as he emerged from the bushes attacking the policeman. Fin and Chiaki sweatdropped seeing Access attack a guy because of perverted thoughts. Chiaki sighed since he hated being in a dress and because Access was getting to be a handful. Few minutes later…John the policeman guy was tied up next to a tree well hidden and Access in a policeman suit. The three walked into the castle with their disguises. Fin and Access borrowed their larger selves so its easier to communicate with Chiaki instead of flying around in their smaller forms and being helpless

Miyako sighed as she was waiting for all the policemen to come give them their daily reports. So far most of them had came to her except for John and Ruuta. 'Where are those two idiots?' Miyako thought. Her eyes flicked across the policemen that were in front of her and then her eyes spotted two ladies with a policeman emerge through the door. She studied the man thoroughly before getting up and walking towards the unknown male that she couldn't identify.

Chiaki noticed Miyako walk over towards them. 'Oh great, we are in deep trouble!' he thought.

"Psst… Fin, you and Access go find Maron. I'll distract them. Meet me later by the roof as soon as possible!" Chiaki whispered as he flicked out a few balls from his pocket. Fin and Access muttered a silent "ok" and got ready to turn into their smaller forms again. Chiaki threw the balls of smoke at various parts of the hall.

"Men, get in order!" Miyako yelled at her subordinates and she herself fell back ready to see who will emerge. As the smoke cleared, Sinbad stood there with a smirk.

"So, let's get this party started." Sinbad said as he ran towards the group with lightning speed towards the door that led to where the painting was suppose to be.

Meanwhile Fin and Access flew towards where Maron was being held. As they went into the room, Access went into full blush and whirled around to not look at Maron, while Fin looked at Maron with horror. Maron was dressed in a white dress except there were parts of it that were see-through. However she was still knocked out and her hands were tied up as well as a blindfold over her eyes. The maids around her were watching her carefully to make sure she didn't escape. Fin turned mad with rage and evolved into her larger form angrily. Access was unable to stop her since she evolved without warning and she had a dark look on her face as well. As Fin emerged in her larger form, instead of the dress she was wearing before, she now wore a light green kimono (similar to Kaitou Jeanne's) and she head a long gold key for a sword. Her hair was in a long ponytail and in her eyes were an angry topaz. The maids got up quickly and went in front of Maron in order to stop any rescuing from happening. Fin stood her ground saying in a loud enough voice, "**Get OUT of my way**." Access flew towards the side with scared eyes (oo") and loud noises as well as punches emerged from the room as the door was shut.

Meanwhile, Sinbad unfortunately was still in the midst of battle, as the entire police force kept charging at him. He got impatient and started whirling his new weapon around (a silver sword, its aquamarine jewel at the handle) emitting several magical forces around knocking out most of the police force. As Sinbad took another step however strings of steel stopped him from going any further. In front of him emerged several large steel walls blocking him from going to the painting. Miyako smirked as she stepped out from the shadows behind him.

"Welcome to Miyako Special 1, Sinbad." Miyako smiled deviously as Sinbad struggled to get out of the strings of steel. Each move he took ripped his clothing. He winced as his sword dropped from his grasp as well. 'I'm screwed' he thought as he couldn't move.

Fin had finished her battle with the 20 maids and now was trying to wake Maron up. Access was looking at the wall with a red face.

"Maron, wake up!" Fin said as she shook Maron back and forth; Access sweatdropped at her attempt. Maron still didn't wake up even when she dumped water on her (water from a nearby lake that was summoned). Fin started to cry, and a teardrop fell on Maron. Maron's brown eyes started to open. Her eyes widened as she saw someone crying in front of her.

"Umm…who are you?" Maron asked as the unknown female to her stopped crying and looked at her in surprise. Her eyes also spotted another unknown person who was staring at the wall. She looked down at her clothes and screamed. (Yes, she saw she was wearing a awful dress) Access and Fin had dot eyes as Maron got up and grabbed the blanket covering herself.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Maron wailed as she turned red with embarrassment. Just then the door opened and a black-haired police officer poked his head in.

"Maron-san, are you…" He was about to ask when his amethyst eyes spotted two other people inside and all the maids knocked out. He went dot eyed with confusion. Maron looked and went, "Ruuta-san? What are you doing here?"

Sinbad heard the scream as well as everyone else. Miyako turned around to run to where Maron was but then froze. She swished back in front of Sinbad. Her thoughts seem to consist of whether or not to leave Sinbad with remaining police force or run towards where Maron was.


	5. Why do girls have to be so flashy?

Chiaki grinned as soon as he saw Miyako look back into the direction where she predicted Maron was. "Well Officer, I guess I'll be taking my leave here." Miyako's head immediately whirled back to where she has Sinbad captive, well, HAD. Sinbad had somehow managed to get out of the steel but not without leaving Miyako and the rest of the knocked out police officers in it first.

"HEY SINBAD YOU MORON! LEMME OUTTA HERE!!!" Miyako yelled furiously. Sinbad gave his trademark smirk before running in the direction of Maron's scream.

_I have to see if Maron is okay first. The painting could wait._ Chiaki thought worriedly. _Right?_

Ruuta Matsumi handed Maron his police officer jacket to cover herself. Maron took it gladly, as she could use it to cover her body.

"Well, Kuskabe-san, I was suppose to meet Miyako-chan, except, I got lost in this place looking for her. The head didn't get to tell her that I'll be her partner from this case on." Ruuta said with a big sweatdrop on his head. Maron facevaulted, she could kind of picture how Miyako did not get the message.

_The head calls Miyako to his office. "Miyako, you have worked splendidly for someone whose been working solo. However, I think that you'll do better with a …" A card flies in thru the window interrupting the head's words. Miyako picks it up and reads it. Her eyes widen and she runs out the door but not without turning around once to yell, "Head, I'll listen to you later! I have to go catch Sinbad! Later!"_

Maron and Ruuta sweatdrops as they both pictured it in their head. Then Maron realizes she forgot the other two people who were in the room, she whirls around to confront them, but…they both disappeared. She turns around back to face Ruuta, but she comes face to face with Fin and Access.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Maron you dummy! How could you scream at me?!" Fin yelled back as she rubbed her buzzing ears. Access moaned, "Maron's one dangerous princess." Maron had collapsed back on the floor in surprise.

"Kuskabe-san, are you alright?" Ruuta asked as he had leaned on one knee to check if she had any injuries. She sweatdropped. How was she going to talk to Fin and Access with Ruuta here? At that particular moment, guess who dashed in?

If you guessed Sinbad or Chiaki, you were right.

Chiaki in Sinbad form, charged into the room, and stopped in shock at seeing the compromising position Maron was in, with Chiaki's buddy from the university who he hadn't talked to for a long time, Ruuta. Ruuta was leaning a bit TOO close, well in Chiaki's taste. Ruuta's jacket slipped off her right shoulder just a bit, and Chiaki gaped at Maron's attire.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Fin and Access sweatdropped. First was Maron's screaming, then Chiaki's yelling. What's next?

Maron saw Chiaki fuming in anger, and started to look for words to explain this. But before she could say anything, Chiaki, in his Sinbad form had pushed Ruuta away and he clasped Maron towards her chest. Maron's face blossomed to a full blush.

"YOU. HAVE. NO. RIGHT. TO. TOUCH. MY. GIRLFRIEND." Chiaki said menacingly at Ruuta. Maron felt her face get warmer.

Ruuta's mouth dropped open as he was in shock from Sinbad yelling at him and Kuskabe-san. And then the fact Kuskabe-san was Kaito Sinbad's girlfriend!? A princess being a thief's girlfriend? What's going on?! Fin and Access watched the scene unfold with a bit of amusement. Then Fin shook her head back and forth, "Maron! The demon's power is very unstable." Access peered out the window, and saw Linchou heading back towards a particular part of the castle, "And it looks like he's heading back towards the painting!" Maron and Chiaki turn towards Fin and Access, "SAY WHAT?!" Ruuta sweatdropped and said in confusion, "I didn't say anything." Chiaki threw Ruuta's jacket back at him and put his own Sinbad white jacket around Maron. Then he walked up to Ruuta, and knocked him out.

"But Chiaki, I can't transform into Jeanne. I don't have my penchant. And…" Maron smacked Chiaki, on the cheek with some force. He landed on the floor in confusion. She stood above him with a quite angry face.

"STUPID CHIAKI! Why'd you take so long!? I was so scared when he was molesting and kissing me!" Chiaki's face grows dark at this comment. _No matter if Linchou is under that demon's power, I'm going to beat him up till the bloke can't move!!_ Maron falls down on her knees and starts hitting Chiaki and the chest. "Stupid Chiaki…stupid..." Chiaki's face softens a bit, and he puts his arms around Maron, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you…but I will always from now on." As Maron looks up at Chiaki, and both start to move in for a kiss, their lips collide. They both blink. They did not remember moving in for the kiss that fast; they break their kiss and sweatdrop as soon as they turned to see… their apprentice angels glowing with anger.

"STUPID MARON. YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE TRANSFORMING TO DESTROY THAT PAINTING! YOU COULD KISS AND HAVE SEX WITH CHIAKI LATER!" Maron and Chiaki sweatdrops at Fin's straightforwardness. Wasn't Fin supposed to be innocent?

"Yeah Sinbad, you could kiss Jeanne later. Right now you got to take care of that painting!" Access yells as he looms in from of Chiaki's face.

"But my cross…?" Maron questionably asks. Chiaki puts his hand into his pocket, and takes out her cross. Maron takes it and transforms. "Kaito Jeanne, at the scene!" She says with cherry blossoms flowing over her entrance. Fin as well inputs in her own cheer, "With Fin Fish!" Access and Sinbad sweatdrop. Why do girls have to be so flashy?


End file.
